The Pharmacist's Prejudice
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Intuisi dan prasangka itu... beda tipis. / Pemuda berusia hampir seperempat abad itu telah menyandang gelar kefarmasian resmi dan mempunyai apotek berlisensi. Dan inilah hari pertama yang penuh tantangan. / Alternate Universe, Nishiki-centric, some medical terms/ #MinorFandomFest


**Tokyo Ghoul** (c) Ishida Sui

 **The Pharmacist's Prejudice** (c) Roux Marlet

Alternate Universe, Nishiki-centric, some medical terms

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Nishiki Nishio membuka pintu yang terkunci dengan ringan hati. Itu adalah Senin pagi yang biasa di Kota Tokyo yang dikenal luar biasa. Yang lebih luar biasa adalah, pemuda berusia hampir seperempat abad itu telah menyandang gelar kefarmasian resmi dan mempunyai apotek berlisensi.

Dia sudah khatam ilmu obat-obatan dan punya tanggung jawab dalam pelayanan kesehatan. Itulah impiannya sejak masih ingusan. Dan inilah hari pertama yang penuh tantangan.

Saat Nishiki bilang penuh tantangan, itu bukan karena apoteker pendampingnya, Kimi Nishino, yang pagi-pagi terserang diare dan terpaksa membiarkan sang Apoteker Pengelola Apotek bertugas sendirian. Bukan itu. Nishiki tahu kekasihnya itu memang mudah jatuh sakit tapi dialah yang terbaik yang bisa ditemukan untuk menjalankan apotek kecil-kecilan yang baru berdiri itu.

Tantangan pertamanya datang dalam wujud seorang wanita bertubuh gempal berkacamata yang meminta obat sakit kepala. Rasanya dia mengenali wanita itu, dan benar saja. Dia adalah Takatsuki Sen si penulis yang terkenal sering begadang demi menyelesaikan tulisannya, dan rumor bahwa wanita itu sering sakit kepala rupanya benar adanya.

"Merk apa yang paling bagus?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Anda sudah pernah pakai merk apa?" balas Nishiki. "Tiap orang menerima efek berbeda dengan merk obat yang sama."

"Tidak ada yang bagus dari yang pernah kucoba," sahut Takatsuki. "Pilihkan satu yang menurutmu paling ampuh!"

"Kalau begitu, tolong sebutkan merk apa saja yang pernah Anda coba!"

"Aku tidak ingat. Cepatlah, pilihkan saja sembarang merk yang kau suka!"

Nishiki membungkuk di balik etalase kaca untuk meraih satu produk. "Bagaimana—"

"Itu tidak ampuh," dengus Takatsuki.

 _Tadi katanya tidak ingat_ , gerutu Nishiki dalam hati sambil mengambil merk lain.

"Hm, bolehlah. Aku belum pernah coba yang itu."

"Silakan, harganya sekian."

Sementara Takatsuki merogoh tas tangannya yang besar untuk mengambil uang, Nishiki mengamatinya.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin Anda perlu mengurangi minum alkohol. Efek obatnya jadi menurun jika Anda minum-minum."

Wanita itu terbelalak kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bahkan editorku saja tidak."

"Katakanlah, saya punya intuisi yang bagus," ujar sang apoteker tanpa maksud tinggi hati.

Takatsuki membayar obatnya dan berkata, "Intuisimu tajam, ya. Tapi hati-hati. Kalau kau tidak menggunakannya dengan benar, itu bisa jadi pedang bermata dua bagimu."

Nishiki menerima uangnya dan berujar, "Terima kasih untuk nasihatnya. Semoga lekas sembuh, Takatsuki- _san_."

Tak sampai lima menit sepeninggal sang penulis, dua sosok yang dikenali Nishiki masuk ke apotek.

"Selamat pagi, Hinami- _chan_ , Fueguchi- _san_ ," sapanya pada kedua tetangga apartemennya itu. "Apa yang kalian perlukan?"

"Hinami ingin permen bentuk beruang," ujar si anak perempuan.

"Maksudnya vitamin tablet hisap," jelas sang ibu. "Rasa apa, Hinami?"

"Anggur," jawab yang ditanya. Nishiki mengambilkan vitamin yang diminta lalu berpesan, "Ini bukan permen, ya, Hinami- _chan_. Tanyakan pada ibumu kapan kamu boleh memakannya."

"Memangnya kapan, Nishio- _san_?" tanya Ryouko Fueguchi.

Eh...? Dikiranya sang ibu sudah tahu.

"Di labelnya tertulis, satu hingga tiga kali sehari," jawab Nishiki.

"Boleh tiga kali sehari?" tanya Hinami.

"Boleh. Tunggu... maksudnya bukan sekaligus tiga tablet hisap, tapi beri jeda. Misalnya sehabis makan pagi, siang, dan malam. Begitu, Fueguchi- _san_."

Penjelasan lengkap sang apoteker diiyakan oleh sang ibu dan keduanya meninggalkan apotek setelah membayar. Nishiki menghembuskan napas, cukup lega karena pamornya di mata tetangga tetap terjaga. Kebetulan saja pelanggannya adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Tokyo tidak sesempit itu, kok.

Tapi menjelang siang, pelanggan ketiganya rupanya juga familier.

"Ini resep untuk Master Shuu," ujar sosok yang entah lelaki entah perempuan itu. Di luar sana, terparkir mobil _limousine_ mewah yang jendela penumpangnya separuh terbuka—Nishiki bisa mendengar samar-samar lolongan Shuu Tsukiyama yang pedih,

" _Kaneki~"_

"Maaf. Di sini tidak melayani psikotropika," ujar Nishiki sejujur-jujurnya setelah membaca permintaan obat penenang di resep. "Anda bisa pergi ke Apotek Kimia Karma di blok sebelah."

Karen von Rosewald menyipitkan mata, tidak luput mendapati ekspresi risih di wajah si apoteker. "Anda bilang begitu karena Anda tidak menyukai Master Shuu."

"Untuk apa saya berbohong? Apotek saya belum memiliki izin untuk menjual obat-obatan seperti itu." Nishiki tetap menjaga profesionalitasnya meskipun ia mengakui kebenaran fakta itu. "Silakan ke apotek yang saya sebutkan tadi."

Si pelayan mendecih. "Terima kasih," ujarnya sarkastik.

"Sama-sama, semoga tuan Anda lekas sembuh," sahut Nishiki tanpa rasa simpati, sudah keburu jengkel dengan tingkah sang abdi. Detik berikutnya ia menyesal. Halo, dia seorang tenaga kesehatan sekarang. Emosi pribadi tidak seharusnya dibiarkan terlibat.

Setelah istirahat siang, datanglah seorang yang amat dikenalnya—Dokter Kishou Arima, yang adalah direktur rumah sakit tempat Nishiki pernah magang dahulu. Karena lebih menyukai farmasi komunitas ketimbang farmasi klinik, Nishiki memilih bekerja di apotek padahal sudah ditawari posisi strategis di RS bersangkutan oleh sang dokter karena keterampilannya yang cemerlang.

Panggilan hidup memang tidak baik bila dipaksakan, tapi saat Dokter Arima menatapnya, Nishiki masih merasakan aura mengintimidasi yang selalu dirasakannya saat magang.

"Apakah litium bisa digunakan untuk penderita bipolar?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga, dan Nishiki merasa seperti sedang diuji seperti zaman dahulu kala.

"Bisa, Dokter. Litium memang sudah lama dikenal di bidang kimia, tapi itu adalah terapi baru untuk _mood stabilizer_."

"Apakah bisa juga untuk seseorang dengan perubahan kepribadian yang drastis, seolah ada dua individu dalam satu tubuh?"

Rasanya Nishiki tahu pasien yang dimaksud dan dia menjawab bisa karena litium berefek luas pada penyakit-penyakit mental.

"Tapi kalau penyebabnya adalah trauma psikologis sekaligus trauma fisik, konseling akan lebih membantu," tambah Nishiki sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tidak juga. Pasienku ini pediatri. Orang tuanya saja heran kenapa bocah lima tahun yang hidupnya tenang-tenang saja bisa seperti itu."

Oh. Sepertinya Nishiki lupa bahwa Ken Kaneki sudah sejak lama bukan lagi merupakan pasien Dokter Arima. Sang dokter berlalu dengan ucapan terima kasih dan dibalas oleh Nishiki dengan "Semoga pasien Anda membaik," karena orang dengan penyakit mental tidak tepat didoakan mencapai kesembuhan yang pasti tidak akan tercapai. Penyakit seperti itu hanya bisa dikendalikan tanpa bisa hilang seratus persen, dan Nishiki jadi memikirkan kembali orang yang sempat dipikirkannya barusan. Sekarang Kaneki ada di mana, ya? Apakah kelainan kepribadiannya terkendali?

Menjelang sore, seseorang yang lagi-lagi dikenalnya mendatangi apotek itu.

"Oh. Halo, Nishio- _senpai_ ," ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Nagachika. Lama tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana kuliah?"

Hide meringis. "Sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir. Rupanya _Senpai_ akhirnya membuka apotek sendiri?"

"Begitulah."

"Nah, _Senpai_... aku perlu obat untuk temanku. Dia sering mengeluh sakit di belakang bola mata, katanya rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk."

Nishiki menyipitkan mata. "Apakah itu Ken Kaneki?"

Adik tingkatnya di Universitas Kamii itu tampak kaget. "...bukan. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar kabar dari Kaneki sejak ulah teroris Aogiri waktu itu. Dia bahkan tidak mengajukan cuti kuliah dan namanya masih terdaftar di Jurusan Sastra, tapi orangnya tidak pernah kelihatan di kampus."

"Oh, begitu... mungkin sarankan pada temanmu itu untuk memeriksakan matanya ke dokter. Bisa jadi itu gejala glaukoma atau asam urat." Nishiki seperti membelokkan arah pembicaraan tapi memang salahnya berprasangka aneh-aneh. Hilangnya Ken Kaneki memang masih misteri sampai sekarang, bahkan sohib kentalnya satu ini sampai tidak tahu-menahu.

"Baiklah, _Senpai_. Terima kasih sarannya."

"Sama-sama, semoga keadaan temanmu membaik."

Mentari terbenam dan rembulan menaiki takhta. Nishiki menyalakan lampu-lampu untuk menangkal gelap juga radio dengan volume kecil untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Pelanggan berikutnya adalah seorang wanita lagi. Lebih muda, lebih tinggi, dan lebih langsing daripada Takatsuki Sen. Akira Mado, polwan setempat yang selain adalah putri kepala polisi Kureo Mado juga merupakan bunga kota (?) dan dikabarkan telah berpacaran dengan inspektur divisi investigasi. Akira langsung mendekati etalase lalu berujar dengan pelan dan cepat sambil memalingkan wajah.

Yang dapat ditangkap telinga Nishiki hanya huruf "S" di awal kata, tapi dengan sekali lihat dia bisa tahu apa yang diperlukan Akira.

Di luar sana, berdiri sosok tegap sang inspektur yang gelisah. Padahal setahunya, Koutarou Amon jarang sekali terlihat gelisah.

"Perlu dibungkus plastik?"

"Tidak usah," ujar Akira yang langsung menyambar alat kesehatan yang termasuk alat kontrasepsi itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tangan. "Ini uangnya, ambil kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih..."

Akira Mado seperti berlari keluar dari apotek dan langsung menggandeng tangan Amon.

Memang kebetulan atau bukan, ya? Semua orang yang datang ke apoteknya di hari pertama itu dikenal olehnya. Dan bukannya merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, karena berbagai prasangka langsung terbit di kepala Nishiki lantaran dirinya mengenal mereka satu per satu.

Intuisinya toh hampir selalu benar. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu meraih nilai sempurna dalam praktikum pelayanan obat semasa kuliah dulu—karena dia bisa menebak dan memberikan solusi dengan benar.

Tapi malam itu, terbukti adanya kalau intuisi dan prasangka manusia itu berbeda tipis saat Kirishima bersaudara datang ke apoteknya.

Touka yang tampak makin dewasa tidak mau memandang mata si apoteker saat masuk ke apotek dan tangan kanannya memegangi perutnya yang agak membuncit. Ayato kelihatan cemas dan di tangannya ada sehelai kertas; dia membaca tulisan di atasnya sebelum bicara pada Nishiki.

Jangan bilang kalau mereka mencari...

"...RC Supresan. Apakah di sini dijual?"

RC _Suppressant_? Obat antasida untuk sakit lambung yang kadang disalahgunakan untuk menggugurkan janin itu?

"Untuk apa?" tanya Nishiki dengan tajam, pandangannya menghakimi baik Touka maupun Ayato.

"Sudah kubilang saran Kaneki itu tidak masuk akal," gumam Touka.

"Aku perlu obat ini," Ayato bersikeras. "Untuk mengg—"

"Siapa yang menghamili Touka?"

Beberapa detik keheningan ganjil menyusul pertanyaan Nishiki. Perempuan yang bersangkutan mengangkat wajahnya dan ekspresi bengong mencapai sepasang matanya.

"Si-siapa yang hamil?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku yang perlu RC Supresan, untuk _menggilas_ perih lambungku gara-gara sering telat makan ini. Dan _Nee-chan_ perlu obat untuk konstipasi, sudah lima hari dia tidak bisa buang air, makanya perutnya buncit begitu."

"Ayato! Jangan sebut aku buncit!"

.

.

.

.

.

Intuisi dan prasangka itu beda tipis, ya... dan jangan biarkan hal itu memengaruhi profesionalitas di dunia kerja. Bahkan Nishiki Nishio yang berulang kali minta maaf sampai terlupa pada fakta yang didengarnya tentang Ken Kaneki—bahwa orang itu sepertinya tinggal di _dekat_ Touka sekarang. Sementara itu, yang bersangkutan sedang minum secangkir kopi panas bersama Yoshimura si pemilik Kafe Anteiku dan mengeluhkan bahwa dia bersin-bersin seharian.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Merk alkes, nama apotek, dan kebijakan tentang psikotropika itu gambaran di Indonesia, bukan di Jepang :P

Ide cerita ini sebagian besar terinspirasi dari pengalaman Roux saat magang di apotek beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ada macam-macam orang datang dan pergi... ada kisah lucu dan ada pula kisah seram tentang bapak-bapak nyari obat untuk menggugurkan kandungan. Menghindari menyebut nama asli obatnya (eh?), RC _Suppressant_ yang dimaksud memang antasida yang bekerja ke suatu hormon, dan penggunaannya dilarang untuk wanita hamil karena efeknya berbahaya bagi janin. Ngeri kalau obat-obatan disalahgunakan. Waktu itu kami bilang stoknya sedang kosong :"

Dan ini adalah fanfiksi pertama Roux di fandom Tokyo Ghoul (salam kenal semua!), sekaligus untuk memeriahkan **Minor Fandom Festival**.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^


End file.
